This invention relates to a device for supporting a generator on the engine of a motorcycle, and more particularly, to a device for supporting on the body of a motorcycle engine a generator which has a rotor shaft connected by way of an elastic coupling to a generator driving shaft that is connected to the crankshaft of the engine.
Conventionally, when a generator is to be supported on an engine, a bearing bracket secured to an end of the stator of the generator is spigot fitted in an outside wall of the body of the engine (refer, for example, to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-11602). However, in such a generator supporting device, since there exists, at a spigot fitting portion between the bearing bracket and the engine body, a small gap necessary for assembly, when the stator and the rotor are vibrated due to variations in magnetic force during operation of the generator, vibration sound may be produced at the spigot fitting portion due to metallic contact between the elements.